Matters of the heart
by Whitesnake227
Summary: Obito and Ayane have confessed their love for each other. Yet thing don't seem to be going quite like they planned. As Obito finds out the truth behind his eyes the more he becomes confused about his purpose in life. Does this bring him and Ayane closer together or farther apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters. Dead or Alive/ninja Gaiden is made by Koei Temco Corporations. Obito is owned Masashi those who are unfamiliar with my work. This is a Dead or Alive story with some elements of Naruto mixed in.

* * *

Things seemed to calm down after the events of the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament. DOATEC was disbanded and reformed under the new chairman of the board Helena Douglas. Her goal is to restore the honor that the Dead or Alive Tournament Committee once had. Along with her personal assistant Zack. She has made the dream a reality one day at a time. A moment of peace was among us. Well...at least for most of us. Inside the Mugen Tenshin village, it has been everything but peaceful.

"I can't believe you." A angry lavender haired girl said walking away.

"Ayane, please let me explain." A spiky haired boy said chasing after her.

"I don't want to hear it Obito." Ayane said.

"Your being unreasonable." Obito said. "Hayabusa back me up here."

Ryu Hayabusa was watching nearby as Obito and Ayane got into another argument. Nobody seemed to frustrate Ayane like Obito could. Hayabusa knew it was best to just let them work it out among themselves.

"I'm not getting involved." Hayabusa said. "Your by yourself on this one."

"Some friend you are." Obito said.

Hayabusa chuckled at his remark. Ever since Obito had assumed control of the Black Spider Clan he rarely has any free time for Ayane. Yet, whenever they have time to see each other it usually ends up like this. Hayabusa continued to watch them argue when Hayate walks up.

"How is she taking it?" Hayate asks his best friend.

"Not well." Hayabusa said. "I doubt the power of the sharingan could save him from her wraith this time."

"I'm glad he came so I didn't have to tell her." Hayate said with a laugh.

They continued to watch them fight.

"I hate you." Ayane said smacking Obito's chest.

Obito allowed her to hit him. She had every right to.

"You promised me that you wouldn't leave me side." Ayane said . "I understand that you have responsibilities. As do I. What I can't understand is, how can you make time to see Zack and not make time for me? I'm your girlfriend. It would be nice to see you every once and awhile."

She looked up at him in tears.

Is that so much to ask?" Ayane said.

"It's not." Obito said.

"Then why do you insist on going there and not taking me with you?" Ayane asked.

"It's just something I have to do alone." Obito said wiping her tears and wrapping his arms around her.. "Please try to understand. I'm overlord of the Black Spider Clan. Not just that. I'm the new head of the Uchiha clan. I must do this."

"The Uchiha clan." Ayane said. "Leading the Black Spider is one thing but, the Uchiha is another. How does it feel to be the head of the Uchiha? They are dead. Your all that's left of them."

"I wonder about them sometimes." Obito said looking up at the sky.

"Idiot." Ayane said. "The Uchiha are dead. Your are the head of nothing."

Obito separated himself from Ayane after hearing that. Even Hayabusa nad Hayate cringed at her comment. Ayane looked up to see a tear fall down Obito's face. His clan is still a sensitive subject for him. Obito stayed up many night thinking if there are any other survivors from the massacre.

"I'm sorry." Ayane said.

Obito looked away from her.

"I didn't mean it." Ayane said walking up to him.

Ayane stopped when Obito turned away from her.

"I'm not mad." Obito said. "I just need a minute. We can discuss this further later. For now, let's give each other some space to calm down."

"Obito…" Ayane said.

Obito started to walk away from the area.

"I'm okay." Obito tried to assure her.

For the most part it's Ayane to either smack him or stomp off angrily. Yet, to see Obito do it never failed to unnerve Ayane. She stood there watching Obito leave until he was out of sight then Ayane left as well.

"Should we run damage control?" Hayate asked.

"No." Hayabusa said. "When it comes to matters of the heart, it's best not to interfere. They will work it out. They alway do."

"True." Hayate said.

Hayate and Hayabusa went to another place to spar for the day.

* * *

Someone else watched the ongoing events with great joy. Sitting on a tree branch as leaves fall around her. She grabs one and looks in the direction where Obito had walked.

"Obito, oh Obito." She said. "Why do you continued to allow her into your heart only for her to continue to break it? I would never treat you that way. If you were to give me a chance I could show you."

She inspected the leaf. As if it had some hidden qualities.

"I just can't bear to suffer through life without you." She said. "I understand that you wanted to leave so you could come to grips with your feeling but, how much time do you need? No matter, if can't be with you now. A kiss should be enough, for now."

The girl pressed her lips to the leaf and blew it in the direction of that Obito went.

* * *

_Obito was sitting down by a riverbed watching the water flow downstream. To be as water is something he aspired to do. Always flowing regardless of the banks that water moves through. It seamlessly changes direction into another bank or into the ocean. He knew that Ayane would be upset with him after he told he wanted to go alone. You didn't have to be a psychic to know that. Yet, she wouldn't understand him if he told why he why this is a one person job. The story of how he survived the massacre isn't believable either._

_Obito woke up in a cave. His sharingan remained active. He looked around to see candles all around the cave. probably to light the paths._

_"Where...am..I?" Obito said. "Is..this.."_

_"The crevasse between this world and the next." He heard a voice say. "Young member of the Uchiha clan."_

_Obito looked to see a old man standing over him. He saw that the old man also had a sharingan._

_"Your eyes...you can't be also be member of the Uchiha clan." Obito said. "Can you old man?"_

_"I wonder about that myself sometimes." The old man said._

_Obito remember what he said about being between worlds and suddenly became frantic. He noticed that he had bandages covering his entire right side._

_"You said in between this world and that next correct?" Obito said._

_"Not exactly my words but, you can say that." The old man said._

_"Where exactly is that." Obito said. "It's kind of dark in here."_

_"Funny." The old man said._

_"I know." Obito said. "So, you couldn't possiably be the grim reaper? Your here to take me to heaven or hell. I have no regrets. Okay, maybe one. I wish I could've told this girl I liked that I loved her. Knowing her she would've smacked me for saying that."_

_"I might be able to send you to the next world if, that's what you truly desire." The old man pulled back his robe to show that he is carrying a scythe._

_"I was just kidding." Obito said after seeing the scythe. "I don't want to die yet. I don't want to hell. I have so much to live for. Like growing my first mustache."_

_The old man poked Obito's side._

_"Ow..man." Obito said._

_"When you feel pain, you know that your alive child." The old man said. "The fact that your alive is nothing short of a miracle. It's truly amazing that you weren't washed away with the rubble. Almost as if you were able to slip through it."_

_"Where did you find me?" Obito asked._

_"You had collasped in an underground passage I made." The old man said. "You were calling for someone. Hoping that she was safe. Ayame I think. Most likely that girl you were talking about earlier."_

_"It's Ayane." Obito interrupted._

_"My mistake." The old man. "When I found you I gave you immediate medical treatment personally. Still it will take time for you to heal. Half of your body remains crushed. Your right eye however is okay._

_"You saved me old man." Obito said._

_The old man nodded._

_"Thank you." Obito said._

_"It's to early to be thanking me yet." The old man said. "You need to heal."_

_"I don't have time to worry about healing." Obito said. "I need to help my friends. My mangekyo sharingan has activated. I can help rebuild the Black Spider Clan. I got to get out of here as quickly as possiable"_

_"He who moves with agression, walks without digniaty." The old man said. "You want to protect your friends do you?"_

_"I do." Obito said. "I know I can."_

_"Isolent child." The old man said. "You need to look at reality. The world isn't how you believe it to be. The longer you live it becomes easier to accept this truth. You come to realize that the world is nothing but, suffering and emptiness."_

_"That's not true." Obito said. "What a cynical outlook on life."_

_"Listen to my words." The old man continued. "If that conpect of winner still exists. So does the concept of losers. Selfish desires of peace and protecting loved ones cause wars. To protect few you kill thousands."_

_"What about love?" Obito said thinking of Ayane. "Is love a bad thing too?"_

_"To learn how to love is to how to hate." The old man said. "Hatred is born from a desire to protect loved ones. By usual means the two cannot be separated. There is no way to escape the consequences for your actions."_

_The old man could see Obito had lost interest in his words. So had talked about something more close to home._

_"Tell me, was the attack on the village directed just at the Uchiha?" The old man said. "Is that not true?"_

_He didn't answer but, that got Obito's full attention._

_"Tell me, was your injuries at the cost of someone else's freedom?" The old man continued. "Why must somebody's ain be so other person can be happy? In order to live someone must die."_

_"Why don't you just shut up." Obito said. "You don't anything about me or my clan. So why don't you keep your comments to yourself."_

_"Did I strike a nerve?" The old man said knowing exactly what he did."_

_"I no longer wish to stay here." Obito said._

_"You may leave." The old man said. "If you can leave that is."_

_Obito was about to move then he thought about something. This old man lives here alone and he has the sharingan. Something about this wasn't adding up. Obito knew he never seen that guy before. He knew all the people in his village from the top to the bottom. The old man turned to leave. When he turned around Obito could see the Uchiha crest on the back of the robe._

_"Just who are you?" Obito asked._

_The old man turned around and sat down in a chair._

_"If you truly want to know I'll tell you." The old man said. "I'm the ghost of the Uchiha clan. I'm Madara Uchiha."_

_"Madara…" Obito said. "It can't be...you can't be.. It's impossiable."_

_"Would you have believed me if I said I was the grim reaper?" Madara said. "Maybe that would have been easier to comprehend. It's not a complete lie. Because this life is hell itself."_

_Obito began to squirm around. He fell from the bed he was laying on right o the hard floor._

_"I got to get out of here." Obito said dragging his body across the floor._

_"Stop." Madara said. "Neither you nor I could leave this place with our bodies the way they are currently. Do you want to die?"_

_Obito didn't answer him and continued to crawl. Forcing Madara to rise from his chair._

_"I can forsee great things for you." Madara said. "All the medical treatments I gave you will all go to waste now."_

_"What, what do you want?" Obito shouted at him. "Why would an old man like you kidnap me?"_

_"He sucessior." Madara said. "The Black Spider Clan forced me to step down from my spot as overlord. It was part an agreement that no Uchiha rule our the entire clan. I had higher asirartions than to be a lap-dog for the overlord. So I left from our clan and village. They cast me away as if I didn't matter. After all I done for them. I was close to discovering the truth behind our eyes. As you can see I can no longer do that. I want to you to continue my work."_

_"Shove it up for ass old man." Obito said. "I heard stories that you were a madman. Now I know it's true. Leave me alone."_

_"I thought I told you things won't go how you think." Madara said. "You will understand this one day."_

_Obito continued to drag himself across the floor._

_"Go if you wish." Madara said. "Know this, if you die I will take your sharingan."_

_"Why do you want me eyes?" Obito said. "Don't you have your own?"_

_"I do." Madara said. "It's a Uchiha tradition. The sharingan must not fall into another man's hands. I have a great collection. I wouldn't mind stocking up some more to it."_

_Madara got up and walked towards Obito._

* * *

A leaf hitting his face shook Obito from his thoughts. He grabbed the leaf and stared at it before letting it dance with the wind. Growing annoyed by the fact that someone is watching him, he decides to let that person know that he's aware of their presence.

"How long do you plan to stay there Ayane?" Obito asked. "Come on out. I'm not mad."

Ayane emerges from the bushes. She takes a seat next to Obito and watches to water.

"I'm sorry." Ayane said. "I was upset."

Obito pulls her close and kisses her forehead.

"It's okay." Obito said. "You can come with me on my journey if that's what you want to do."

Ayane looks at him skeptically.

"What?" Obito asked.

"Your only saying that to make me feel better." Ayane said.

"No, I mean it." Obito said. "You were right. I have been very selfish. Leading a clan is new to me. I have more responsibilities now. To my village, my clan, and most importantly to you. I finally feel safe enough to leave the village for more than a day and know it can defend itself from an attack ninja or fiend. I don't know what I may find on this journey but, I do know one thing."

"And what's that?" Ayane asked.

"I want no….I need you at my side for this journey." Obito said. "So will you join me?"

Ayane blushed.

"Is that a yes?" Obito asked.

"Yes." Ayane said with a smile.

Obito got to his feet.

"Come on." Obito said extending his hand.

"Where are we going?" Ayane asked.

"To the training grounds." Obito said. "Don't you want to get some training in?"

Ayane pouted before taking his hand. Obito helped pull her to her feet.

"There goes the mood." Ayane said. "Just when things were getting romantic."

Obito and Ayane held hands and walked to the training grounds.

* * *

Sitting in a tree branch a girl continues to watch Obito. This time after seeing him smiling and holding hands Ayane almost made her erupt into a fury. Luckily cooler heads prevailed.

"I'm drawn to you like a moth to a flame." She said. "I know you feel the same. The only reason you don't not see this is because that she devil has you blinded. Yet like the spider is meant to weave to her web, all this is part of a greater scheme. You will be mine and mine alone."

Her dark brown hair moving beautifully in the wind. Yet, her blood-red ninja costume gives her the appearance of something much more sinister. Thinking of Ayane with him sends her over the edge.

"How dare she take him away from me." She said. "He's mine. I had him first. Even when he with you I know he's thinking about me. He just has to be. You will never know Obito like I do. You'll never understand him and I'll prove it."

She disappeared in a within a gust of fallen leaves.

* * *

Ayane and Obito got to the training grounds. Hayate and Hayabusa were eating lunch when they got there. They smiled watching Obito and Ayane hold hands.

"Told you they would work it out." Hayabusa said nudging Hayate.

"I never they wasn't." Hayate said.

Ayane and Obito walked to the middle and took several steps away from each other.

"My sharingan should be more than enough for this." Obito said.

"Underestimate will you?" Ayane said.

"Not in the slightest." Obito said.

"Prepare yourself." Ayane said moving into a fighting stance.

"Ready." Obito said also moving into a fighting stance.

They stayed in their respective positions for a while. When the wind shifted Ayane charged Obito. Obito dodged all of her attacks effortlessly.

"Still believe I'm underestimating you?" Obito asked throwing a kick.

"A little bit cocky aren't we?" Ayane said dodging his kick.

"Takes one to know one." Obito said.

"Fair enough." Ayane said.

Ayane hasn't been able to mount any solid offense against Obito. She even tried some misdirection moves to catch him off guard. Nothing was working. Obito was able to read her like a book. Suddenly Obito's eyes started to fail him. Within seconds Ayane became a mere blur. He barely manages to avoid her dropkick. Hayate and Hayabusa notice this.

"Well that was close." Hayate said.

"Too close." Hayabusa said.

Obito movements become slower as well. Ayane is able to catch him with a roundhouse kick right to the side of is head that staggers him. She follows it up with a combination of punches to the gut and a knee to the head that puts Obito his back. Obito breathing becomes heavy. Hayabusa and Hayate rush over to get a closer look.

"Not so high and mighty now are you?" Ayane said standing over Obito. "This is exactly what you get for underestimating me."

"Take a closer look Ayane." Hayate tells her.

Ayane does see anything wrong.

"Master Hayate, I'm afraid I don't see anything." Ayane said.

"He needs medical attention." Hayabusa said.

"All get some help." Hayate rushes off.

"Master Ryu, I don't understand." Ayane said.

"Look at his eyes." Hayabusa said.

Ayane takes a closer look to see that the pupils in Obito's eyes are gone. Fear begins to overwhelm her.

"What have I done?" Ayane said.

"We don't have to time to wait for Hayate." Ryu said picking up Obito and placing him over his shoulder. "I know someone who can help him. Tell Hayate where I have gone and meet me there."

Ayane nodded and the dragon ninja vanished.

* * *

A small house on the outskirts of the Hayabusa village was the home of master swordsmith Muramasa. He frequently moves between his home here and the shop he owns in Tokyo. A couple of weeks ago a young female has taken up residence with him. It was arranged by Ryu Hayabusa that she live there for the moment. She was cleaning the floors when Hayabusa had arrived there with Obito over his shoulder.

"Kasumi, is the spare room is open?" Ryu asked.

"It is." Kasumi answered as she noticed Obito was on his shoulder unconscious. "What happened?"

"I don't know yet myself." Ryu said heading for the spare room. "Where is Muramasa?"

"He out picking herbs." Kasumi said following Hayabusa.

Ryu gently put Obito on the futon.

"Why bring him here?" Kasumi asked.

"Muramasa may be master blacksmith." Hayabusa said. "But he also has extensive knowledge of the Uchiha. He may know what happened to Obito's eyes."

"I see." Kasumi said.

As they continued talking Muramasa had returned to his home. He entered the room to see Kasumi and Ryu.

"Muramasa, I need your help." Ryu said.

"Must be important if the dragon ninja needs my aid." Muramasa said. "What do you need?"

"Can you help him?" Ryu said looking at Obito.

"Let me see what I can do?" Muramasa said walking up to Obito.

Muramasa inspected Obito body for while.

"This is grave indeed." Muramasa said. "The young master is truly in bad shape. It's already progressed this far."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Kasumi asked.

"It's the light and darkness of the sharingan." Muramasa said. "Once the eyes are awakened. The more the progress to darkness. The more evolved it becomes the process of eyes being sealed away also becomes faster. All sharingans eventually lose their light."

"They are all destined to become blind." Ryu said. "So this was inevitable. Such great power comes at an even greater cost."

"However at such a young age it's very unusual for him to be experiencing this." Muramasa said.

"Why do you say that?" Kasumi asked.

"Most Uchiha start to experience this at the mid thirties to early forties." Muramasa said. "Much after the reached their primes. I have only heard of one Uchiha who begin to grow blind at such a young age."

"Who is that?" Kasumi asked.

"Madara Uchiha." Ryu said.

"Indeed." Muramasa said. "A legend of his era. His power was great even by Uchiha standards. He was the one to unite all branches of the clan with him as their leader. He formed the Black Spider Clan with Jorogumo at his side. Madara and Obito are the only known Uchiha to become overlord of the Black Spider Clan. I see a lot of Madara in Obito."

Muramasa looked over Obito's body once more.

"I see." Muramasa said.

"What do you see?" Ryu asked.

"The cause of this." Muramasa said. "Obito has been poisoned. While his body is fighting off the toxins, the process of his eyes becoming sealed accelerated."

"He was poisoned?" Ryu asked.

"Look at his neck." Muramasa said.

Ryu and Kasumi walked up to get a closer look. Red marks were starting to form.

"It's a unique type of poison." Muramasa said. "It must be inhaled for it to work. You can place it on practically anything. It just has to be close enough for it to be inhaled. Once it does these red marks start to form."

"Is there a cure?" Kasumi asked.

"I can cure him of the posion with some of the herbs I have." Muramasa said. "As for his eyes. I don't think there is a cure for that."

"Please do whatever you can." Ryu said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kasumi asked.

"Stay with Obito Kasumi." The dragon ninja said. "He needs a friend by his side. I have to tell Ayane of his condition."

The dragon ninja left.

* * *

The sun sank into the sea for the day. The full moon rose and shined brightly over the land. Someone dressed in black wasn't interested in it's beuity. She had other things on her mind.

"By now I'm sure you got my message." She said. "Please understand I did it out of love. Obito, you know I would never hurt you."

Standing on a tree branch looking at Muramasa's home.

"It's bad enough seeing him with her but, now my sister stands by his bedside." She said. "You will find your way back to me. I can feel it. Tonight when I go to sleep I'll dream of you and I know you will dream of me. Sweet dreams Obito. Till death do us part. And if you ever betray me, I'll let you know when that is."

She vanished into the night.

* * *

Author's Note: That's right part two of Moonlight Butterfly is up. I have decided to get this done. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Within a few month of rehabilitation Obito's body had completely healed. Seeing that Madara was barely getting by himself he decided to stay. Obito had even made his own room within the cave. Obito was in his own doing one-handed push-ups when Madara came into his room and sat down next to him._

_"Tell me Obito, did you have siblings" Madara asked. "Brother or sister? "_

_"Yes I did." Obito answered finishing his push-ups. "I had an older brother. Shisui was his name. During the attack the village, he took the young children to the cave behind our home to hide. I arrived later than the others. eventually they found out where we were hiding and demanded we sacficed himself to protect us. Shisui was a true hero."_

_"I see." Madara said. "Did Shisui obtain mangekyo sharingan?"_

_"He did." Obito said. "Why do you ask?"_

_"No reason." Madara said. "It's very rare to awaken such power at such young ages. However you must have experianced the pain of loss to gain it. What do you witness?"_

_"It was hard to see my clan laying dead at my feet but, it wasn't until I saw my mother and father that I gained the power." Obito said. "I saw things more clearly."_

_"You are ready." Madara said getting up from his seat. "Come with me."_

_Obito followed Madara to his room. Obito had never been inside Madara's personal quarters before. He was always told not to enter. Inside the room wide array of weapons and clothes. There was also a throne under artwork of a monk. Madara sat on his throne._

_"Come closer Obito." Madara said._

_Obito walked up to the throne._

_"Now look into my eyes." Madara said._

_Madara locked his sharingan eyes with Obito's and they were transported to another dimension. It is infinite in size. It was complete white. Obito was trying to figure where he is._

_"Where are we?" Obito asked. "What is this place?"_

_"Inside my world." Madara said. "I play god here. I can di whatever I want inside this place. I control time and space."_

_"No way." Obito said._

_"I''ll give you an example." Madara said. "Is this a good enough example?"_

_Obito saw Madara looked younger. Not much older than Obito._

_"From the look on your face, I'll take that as a yes." Madara said. "I want you to become my successor. So I must train you personally. If you going to do that. I must be in my prime."_

_"Wait one second." Obito said._

_"Is there a problem?" Madara asked._

_"If we are inside this world, doesn't that mean that nothing here is real?" Obito said._

_Madara walked up to Obito and plucked him in forehead._

_"Ow..man." Obito said._

_"Did you feel that?" Madara asked._

_"Yeah." Obito said. "That's why I said ow."_

_Obito then realized what that meant._

_"How is this possible." Obito said._

_"The power of the sharingan extends beyond the realm of reality," Madara said. "Everything we do here, you will feel in the real world. We will be in this world for what may feel like years. However it will be seconds in reality. Under my teachings, you too will learn all the secrets of the sharingan."_

_"Please, lend me your knowledge." Obito said._

_"Prepare yourself Obito, your training is about to begin." Madara said moving into a fighting stance._

_"Ready." Obito said also moving into fighting stance._

* * *

_Obito's training was rigorous. Madara was a strict teacher and a perfectionist. He wanted his newfound apprentice to be the same. When not training they shared their beliefs and idea of how to help people. Even talking about their personal lives._

_"Madara, did you have a wife?" Obito asked._

_"No, I did not." Madara said with a hint of regret. "I was only focused on the clan;s needs. I did not have time for amorous pursuits. The weight of the clan was on my shoulders. Even after we aligned ourselves with Jorogumo and his clan I still do not have time of a lover."_

_"So you never had anyone special in your life?" Obito said._

_"I did have one person." Madara admitted. "Her name was Osei. She was a vagabond who took refuge our village. Her beauty knew no bounds. She worked in the farms. Always smiling and playing with the children. I got wounded in a battle once and I couldn't make it home one night. So she allowed me to stay with her. Osei was a gifted healer. She reveled her body to me that night and we made love."_

_"And then what happened" Obito asked._

_"She moved in with me." Madara said. "We were happy together and the village was beginning to flourish. However nothing lasts forever. Our clan was feuding with the Hayabusa at the time."_

_"You feuded with the Hayabusa clan?" Obito asked._

_"War was much more normal and expected back then." Madara said. " We have had many encounters with the Hayabusa at the time. One battle in particular with them is forever imbedded in my brain. Our clans clashed in the forest outside the Black Spider Village. Osei was picking flowers outside the village that day. With the power of the sharingan I was more than capable of holding my own with the Hayabusa. As I killed my enemy, I spotted an archer from afar. I dodged his arrow. Something that I would regret for the rest of my life. That same arrow killed Osei."_

_"I'm so sorry for your loss." Obito said._

_"Many innsocent people die in war." Madara said. "I have killed thousands in my lifetime. In would my wrong of me to say that I didn't deserve it. I have killed many brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers in battle. When I found out that Osei had died from an arrow wound I was devastated, But what sent me over the edge was that she was pregnant with my child at the time. A child that I would never see."_

_"Is that was caused you to step down as overlord of the clan?" Obito said._

_"No." Madara said. "I had discovered something in my travels that caused dissent within the clan. Something that caused an advisor for our clan Shikichi to become distrustful of me."_

_"What was it?" Obito asked._

_"A stone tablet within a temple outside was is now known as the Holy Vigoor Empire." Madara said. "Let me ask you something. o you know the story of the dragons and fiends?"_

_"Yes I do." Obito said. "The dragons fought for centuries with the Archfiend Vigoor. Vigoor was also killed by the dragons. From Vigoor's severed bones came Vazdah. Being influenced by the evil aura the archfiends had one of the 13 dragons turned against them and became known as the dark dragon. Vazdah was sealed away. The dark dragon was punished for it crimes and killed. It's bones became the dark dragon sword."_

_"Have you ever wondered how Vigoor came to be?" Madara asked._

_"All fiends were once human who transform by accepting the evil in their hearts." Obito answered. "The stronger ties you have to the fiends the more powerful fiend you become."_

_"I see you paid attention to Obaba's stories." Madara said with a smile. "But you didn't answer my question."_

_"I don't know how Vigoor became a fiend?" Obito said._

_"Did you know humans walked the earth when the dragons and Vigoor clashed?" Madara said._

_"I did not." Obito said._

_"They did." Madara said. "Vigoor was able to maintain full power against the dragons y eating the fruit of a the Shinju tree. A sacred tree the was put on this earth by the gods. Once the dragons became aware of this they cut the tree down. However the gods warned them not to do so. Became a monster was formed by this. Our blood is not connected to the fiends nor the dragons but, the creature. From that creature we got our ocular powers. It's all in the stone tablet."_

_"You can't be serious." Obito said._

_"Have you ever seen a fiend with eyes like ours?" Madara asked._

_"No, I have not." Obito said._

_"Because we gain our power from the Jubi." Madara said. "The monk in that picture hanging above my throne was the man who was the first to gain it's power. Hagoromo Otsutsuki was his name. He aided the dragons in their fight with Vigoor, Vazdah and the dark dragon. Even though his loyalty to the dragons was unwavering. They deemed him too powerful. So the extracted his power and sealed it away in statue. The statue has never been found."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Obito asked._

_"Because it is your destiny to find it." Madara said. "Restore the honor of the Uchiha. Restore the honor of the Black Spider Clan. You have the power to change this world."_

_They finished speaking and continued Obito's training. To Obito, they spent ten years within that place. Mere seconds passed with the real world._

* * *

_When they returned to this world Obito felt his body adjust to his training. Madara sat on his throne smiling seeing a bit of himself in Obito. The sound of coughing interrupted Madara's thinking._

_"Someone is here." Madara said._

_"Be slient." Obito said. "I'll check it out. Stay here."_

_Obito went towards to the entrance of the cave and saw Genshin barely able to stay on his feet. Genshin walked with wall holding himself up and clutching the Blade of the Archfiend in his hands. There was a trail of blood behind him._

_"Lord Genshin?" Obito said._

_The wounded leader of the Black Spider Clan looked up to see what he thought was a ghost._

_"Obito, I see you have come to haunt me for being unable to save you." Genshin said. "Please forgive me. I did everything I could to save you. I'm so sorry."_

_Genshin passed out. Obito picked him up and brought him to Madara. He placed Genshin on a table._

_"Are you going to save him?" Madara asked._

_"I am." Obito said. "Are you going to stop me?"_

_"Do as you please." Madara said. "Just put him in another room once your done. Then return to me. I have something to tell you."_

_Obito treated Genshin's wounds. Obito then brought him to another room to heal. Obito returned to Madara once he finished. Bringing a chair with him._

_"So, you want to talk about something?" Obito said sitting down._

_"The only reason I still walk this earth was to find a successor." Madara said. "I have found that person now. You have surpassed me now. I leave everything here to you. It's yours now. All of it."_

_"Your just going to leave it all to me?" Obito asked._

_"I am." Madara said. "The Hayabusa clan would give people the title dragon ninja was the finish their training. We don't have such titles in the Black Spider Clan. Although I do have a title for you. If you'll accept it."_

_"I do." Obito said._

_"When you see the path broadly you see it all things." Madara said. "You embody that truth. For that reason. I bestow upon you the name of Sage of the Six Paths. You are on your own now. Use the tools I have given you as you wish."_

_He watched Madara die on his throne. Obito did not shed a tear for his teacher. If anything he felt numb. Obito heard Genshin began to stir. He donned one of his masked and went to Genshin._

_"Who are you?" Genshin asked. "Do you save me?"_

_"I did my lord." Obito said. "You were in really bad shape. Can you stand?"_

_"Yes, and thank you." Genshin said getting up from the table. "You still didn't tell me your name."_

_"It's Tobi, my lord." Obito said. "Let me help back to the village. You must still be hurt."_

_"You have my thanks, Tobi." Genshin said._

_Obito helped Genshin back to the village._

* * *

Meanwhile

"Master Ryu, this has to be some kind of joke." Ayane said fighting tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ayane." Hayabusa said. "It's the truth. Obito may be going blind."

"At least let me go see him." Ayane asked.

"I cannot." Hayabusa said. "I'll I can tell you is that he is in good hands. If you become worried about him then pray for his safety. But I cannot allow you to go to where he is."

As much as Ryu would have liked to send her to Muramasa's place. With Kasumi being their would only make things difficult right now. At least their Obito can sleep peacefully

"Why not?" Ayane asked losing the battle with her tears.

"Ayane, you heard Ryu." Hayate said joining the conversation. "Pray for his recovery. That is all we can do now."

"Why can't you understand?" Ayane said at her half-brother. "He needs me right now. I have to be here for him."

"Your place is here." Ryu said. "You cannot abandon your responsibilities on whims. Someone else acted on impulses and lives a life on the run. Do you went to share that fate?"

_****_Ayane looked down at her feet. Ryu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay." Hayate said. "Return home. That's an order."

"Yes, master Hayate." Ayane said as she left.

"You took Obito to Muramasa didn't you?" Hayate said.

Ryu nodded.

"He is the only person I could turn to that knew what how to help him." Ryu said. "Where he is, he can rest safely without being disturbed."

"I understand." Hayate said. "My only fear is Ayane not being able to wait patiently while Obito recovers."

"I agree." Ryu said with a nod. "Just keep her busy for the time being. She needs something to focus on."

The two ninja felt the wind shift. The breeze wasn't comforting. Something is wrong.

"Time to go." Ryu said leaving.

Ayane ran into the forest and started to cry. She blamed herself for what is happening to Obito. Ever since Obito reunited the Black Spider Clan with him as their new overlord, she sees him less and less. It frustrated her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sky becoming dark. Ayane remembered that's it's the middle of the day so something isn't right.

"Who are you trying to fool?" A voice said. "You don't love him. He's a toy to you. A punching bag. Someone to play with whenever your feel like it."

"That's not true." Ayane said looking around. "Show yourself. Or are you afraid I might shove my sword through your throat."

"Their is no need to talk tough Ayane." The voice continued. "There's no one here to impress. It's just us. So tell me, how's that british guy you been hanging around with? He's pretty cute, isn't he? Does Obito know about what happened during the when you and Hayate visited Gen Fu. Or those trips you made to China to "see" how he's been improving."

"It's not like that." Ayane said still looking for this person. "When I find you…"

"What, bravado me to death." The voice said with a laugh. "We both know that your more bark than bite. How many times has Hayabusa, Hayate, Obito and even Kasumi came to your rescue. Your pathetic."

Ayane covered her ears in hopes of getting whoever it is out of her head.

"Oh yeah, that's real mature." The voice said as trees rustled. "You treat Obito like dirt. It's only a matter of time before he realizes this and leaves you."

"Shut up." Ayane said shaking her head.

"Why so serious?" The voice said. "You been seeing the other guy on the side anyway. Your dirt, trash, a devil child. Your destined to be alone."

"SHUT UP" Ayane said curling into a ball.

"Stay away from him." The voice said.

The darkness faded but, the words remained in Ayane's head.

* * *

_Since returning to the Black Spider Clan, Obito had been given a place to stay outside of the cave. He had proven himself an extremely powerful ninja. Even the shadow ninja sect of the Black Spider Clan is no match for his skill. His worth was proven when he was sent to the Holy Vigoorian Empire to scout Ryu Hayabusa. Obito had no qualms about crossing paths with the dragon ninja or Ayane since leaving the cave. Obito sat outside in meditation when Genshin came to him._

_"Do you need something, my lord?" Obito said._

_"It's time to I discussed the new arrangements I've made." Genshin said. "Come with me."_

_Obito went with Genshin to the meeting area of the village. Obaba and head of the shadow sect Rasetsu are already there and waiting. The both rise and bow to Genshin when he enters with Obito at his side. The sit and began._

_"Why is the new blood here?" Rasetsu asked._

_"Tobi has earned his right to sit with us." Genshin said._

_"He has done nothing to bring our clan back to power." Rasetsu said looking at Obito with disgust. "I killed hundreds in the name of this clan. Sorceress you cannot agree with this"_

_"But, I do." Obaba said. "There is more to this than killing. Calm yourself Rasetsu. Your jealously of Tobi is not what we are here discuss."_

_"If you done, I would like to get started." Genshin said._

_"My aplogies, my lord." Rasetsu said bowing to Genshin._

_"Good, I have made a new pact with the greater fiends." Genshin said. "I'm breaking the alliance we've made with the Mugen Tenshin and the Hayabusa. It's best the we side with the fiends. We need the power that they can give us.****_

_"Agreed." Obaba said. "We must shed the shackles of the past. It has to be done."_

_"I do this for our future." Genshin said looking behind him. "You may enter now."_

_From the other room came a woman dressed in red jacket and red pants. Her jacket barely covering her chest._

_"She is Elizebet." Genshin said introducing her. "Queen to the greater fiends of Vazdah. In exchange for loyalty to her, she will grant my ninja power."_

_"Thank you for the introduction Genshin." She said. "I come here with a mission for you. There is a woman in the CIA who we must capture. She is in Japan at this time looking for the dragon ninja. We must find her before she finds him."_

_Elizebet reaches into her pocket and pulls out a picture of the woman. Obito who has been silent the entire time takes a close look at the picture._

_"She won't be any trouble for us." Genshin said looking at Rasetsu. "Go and capture her."_

_"Where should I bring her?" Rasetsu asked._

_"To the Four Dragons hotel in Tokyo." Elizebet answered._

_"Understood." Rasetsu said as he left._

_"What about this one?" Elizebet said looking at Obito._

_"He is being used for other projects." Genshin said. "I can assure he is one of the best ninja we have."_

_Elizebet smirked at Genshin for speaking so highly of the ninja. She looked Obito up and down._

_"We shall see what your capable off soon enough." Elizebet said. "It's almost time."_

_"When do we leave?" Genshin asked._

_"Now." Elizebet said. "With the dragon ninja preoccupied with Rasetsu,it gives you the perfect chance to invade the Hayabusa Village without any distractions."_

_"Not entirely." Obito said._

_"You do speak." Elizebet said. "I already thought of Hayabusa making short work of Rasetsu so, I'm personally going to give him extra incentive to stay"_

_"That's not what I mean." Obito said._

_"Oh yes, are you talking about the shrine maiden?" Obaba asked._

_Obito nodded._

_"Just who is this shrine maiden?" Elizebet said. "Does she pose a threat?._

_"More like a minor inconvenience." Genshin said. "The castle must be occupied before the dragon ninja arrives. She will give my men trouble."_

_"I will take care of her." Obaba said leaving to make preparations. "I'm taking the tengu brothers with me as well."_

_"If all your loose ends are covered, then get to attacking the village." Elizebet said. "We don't have a lot of time."_

_Genshin rose and gave the order for his ninja to attack the village. Elizebet left in a helicopter and made her way to Tokyo. Genshin then looked at Obito who still remained in a seated position. He now got to his feet._

_"Tobi, tonight we spill Hayabusa blood." Genshin said. "The ties the bind our clans will be severed. We leave."_

_Genshin grabbed his blade and left with Obito at his side._

* * *

Obito is starting to recover. Kasumi oversaw him. Making sure there is always a cold towel on his head to cool him down, She left him to pick flowers. Seeing flowers blossom made Kasumi feel hopeful about the future. As she went to pick a cherry blossom she became surrounded in darkness.

"Be awhile, hasn't it sis." She heard a familiar voice say.

"Alpha." Kasumi said seeing her emerge from the darkness.

Alpha walked up to Kasumi wearing a black ninja outfit. While Kasumi scowled at her. She remained confidant and gave her a smile.

"Why are you here?" Kasumi said.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Alpha said sticking her tongue out at Kasumi.

Kasumi didn't have on her ninja outfit but, she did keep hidden blades inside of her robes for when of situations like this. She teleported behind alpha and moved to stab her but, alpha dodged her attack.

"You always were a stick in the mud." Alpha said. "Also blue isn't your color."

Kasumi was flustered by the comment giving Alpha an opening to attack. Kasumi dodged. Kasumi and her clone fought for hours. When it seemed that Alpha started to get the advantage in the fight there was a flash of light and Kasumi was back in Muramasa's home. SHe looked around for Alpha but, couldn't find her. What's more strange is that she;s now wearing Alpha's clothes. Though Kasumi gave it no more though and returned to Obito but, Obito isn't in bed. Kasumi became frantic in her search for him. She found him outside staring at the pound in the backyard.

"Kasumi I need your help." Obito said.

"How I can I help?" Kasumi asked.

"I need new eyes."

* * *

_**Author's Note: With school going on and stuff. Chapters will be posted less freqently. Please review or message me. I love you and I hope you continue to read.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_Obito walked slowly to the entrance of the Hayabusa Village dragging a dead Hayabusa scout ninja in his hand. Obito stops at the entrance to the village and throws the dead ninja into the village. A man runs over to the body and looks at Obito._

_"Did you do this?" The man said._

_Obito shows a bloody sword in his other hand. The alarm to the village is foes off. Within seconds Obito is confronted by many ninja. Obito walks towards them and the Hayabusa ninja charge. Obito jumps into the fray. Slicing and cutting the ninja. His sword breaks. One of the ninja threw a kunai at him and Obito caches it. Hearing the ticking sound. He returns it to the sender. Dodging a slash from a ninja, Obito breaks his arm and kicks him away. Obito jumps back towards the entrance of the village._

_Obito makes some hands signs and lifting his mask slightly unleash flames from his mouth. Obito's fire attack engulfs the entire Hayabusa Village in flames. He raises his arm and gives the Black Spider Clan the signal to_ attack._ They attack and overwhelm the Hayabusa Clan. Obito watches the carnage as Genshin comes to his side._

_"There was no need to attack by yourself." Genshin said. "If you had given the order to attack earlier we wouldn't have gotten the same results."_

_"My apologies my lord." Obito said. "I only wanted to prove that my ties to the Hayabusa clan are severed as well."_

_"I didn't know those ties were in question." Genshin said. "In any case, your work here is finished. Return to the village. I will face Joe Hayabusa alone. We have unfinished business."_

_"As you wish." Obito said watching Genshin join the fray._

* * *

Those words sent a shiver down Kasumi's spine. It couldn't be true. Obito continued to stare at the pond. He appeared to have recovered from the posion but, maybe it warped his mind or something. Kasumi shook her head. Maybe she didn't hear him correctly. Obito turned to her."I need your help to do this." Obito said.

Obito saying that confirmed that she wasn't having a bad dream and Obito wants to take someone's eyes. She started to back away from him.

"There's no need to be afraid." Obito said. "Don't need to take yours or anyone of our friends. It's not the simple. It's an Uchiha thing."

"But why do you need my help?" Kasumi asked still unsure of Obito's intentions.

"I need you take me to the cave behind my old home." Obito said. "My vision grows worse by the hour. I don't have my time. Please, your the only person I can turn to."

"I only have to take you there." Kasumi said. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Obito said. "I can do the rest alone."

"Will anybody get hurt?" Kasumi asked.

"Nobody will be hurt." Obito said. "I promise."

"Um...okay." Kasumi said. "Let's go."

Kasumi took Obito's hand and started into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ryu Hayabusa went to Tokyo to check on his curio shop. The dragon ninja put up more things for sale on the shelves. Business is slow but nice. He went upstairs to he more things. However when he returned he had an unexpected visitor. She is african american. A slender and athletic body with brown hair. She is wearing a black sleeveless shirt with gold lining. Tight leather pants and light brown sandals.

"Nice place you have here." She said looking around. "Very retro. Then again, seeing how you choose to live your life I shouldn't be surprised."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Ryu said glaring at her. "Lisa Hamilton."

She picked up a small buddhist statue. Examining it closely. Tossing it up and down checking it's weight.

"This could be over 50 years old." Lisa said ignoring Ryu's question and brushing sand off the statue. "Judging from the wearing and tear, you found this on the ground. Somewhere in the middle east."

"Why are you here?" Ryu said.

Lisa put the statue back where she found it and took off her black sunglasses showing her hazel eyes. She sat down in a nearby chair.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Lisa said.

"No." Ryu said crossing his arms.

"How about zombies or the undead?" Lisa said twirling her sunglasses.

"No." Ryu said growing annoyed by her questions. "I fail to see what you're getting at."

Lisa chuckled.

"I think you do." Lisa said. "I never was much of a history buff in school but, my employer is. I mean, who would believe that there are still ninja in modern times is shocking enough. Now I hear about a particular clan that has magic eyes or something. According to legend they were wiped out years ago by monsters. My employer doesn't believe that. The one signing my paychecks says that one still walks the earth."

"This employer of yours wouldn't happen to be Victor Donovan would it?" Ryu asked.

"Donovan is dead." Lisa said. "If I'm not mistaken, I was you who destroyed his helicopter when he tried to escape. I found a new place to work and I can assure you I mean no harm. It's curiousity nothing more, nothing less."

"The clan is nothing more than legend." Ryu said.

"Really, that's a shame." Lisa said. "Can you at least humor me then? Let's say in this hypothetical situation that couldn't possibly be real. That there was a clan member still alive after they had been wiped out."

"Okay." Ryu said.

"Then that person would be in danger." Lisa said.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.

"There is someone after that person." Lisa said. "A ghost from the past. Someone who would stop at nothing to find that person. What he/she would do to said person I don't know. If it's true that these people had magic eyes, wouldn't it be something if those eyes fell into the wrong hands. Then again, whose to say there not already."

Lisa rose from her chair and put her sunglasses back on.

"Is that so?" Ryu said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Lisa said. "All this is just hypothetical right? So if that person doesn't exist then there's nothing to worry about. See you around."

Lisa left the shop. Ryu looked at the falcon outside of the window. When the falcon and Ryu locked eyes it flew away. The falcon flew through the sky over the Mugen Tenshin Village. Ayane saw the falcon. She rushed to find Hayate. She found him meditating.

"Master Hayate, a messenger came by." Ayane said.

Hayate awoke from his trance.

"Let's go." Hayate said.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Inside of the Aqua Capital Elizebet, Genshin, and Obito await the entrance for Volf. One of the greater fiends and ruler of storms. Volf came from his personal chambers and greeted them in the dining hall. Taking a seat at the head of the table._

_"Alexei has fallen." Elizebet said._

_"I'm not suprised" Volf said. "If he spent more time focusing in his fighting abilities instead of finding beauty in idiotic things, maybe he wouldn't of fallen. He had it coming."_

_"With one of us gone I will have to accelerate my plans." Elizebet said._

_"Sorry to interrupt, but the dragon ninja will be here soon." Genshin said. "How are we to engage him this time?_

_"Like this." Volf said moving to the balcony. "If he is truly what you say he is, then he'll be a most worthy adversary. I'll give him a fitting welcome."_

_Volf raised his arms. Gathering his strength causing a powerful sandstorm to engulf the entire Aqua capital. Satisfied with his work, Volf returned to his seat._

_"You idiot." Elizebet said. "We were ready to depart. You can't leave in this storm. Now we'll have to wait untill the storm subsides."_

_"At least it will slow down Ryu Hayabusa." Volf countered._

_"No, it won't." Genshin said. "Neither will your men."_

_"Like your ninja are faring any better against him." Volf said rising from his seat grabbing his scythe. "My wolves would eat your ninja for lunch. None of them could survive one round in the coliseum."_

_"Would you like to put that test?" Genshin said still sitting down._

_"Enough the both of you." Elizebet said. "We need someone to delay him. Just untill the storm passes."_

_Genshin looked over at Obito, who remained silent._

_"Tobi, can I rely on you to carry out this task?" Genshin said._

_"I'll get it done." Obito said moving to intercept the dragon ninja._

_Obito left the room._

_"Can we really depend on him to get this done?" Elizebet said._

_"Tobi can get this done without fail." Genshin said proudly._

_"I hope your trust isn't misplaced." Elizebet said._

_"I'll prepare the tombstone, if he should fail." Volf said._

* * *

_Ryu Hayabusa walked_ through_ the sandstorm, not losing stride in his steps. He stopped after feeling another presence. Obito emerged from the sandstorm across Ryu. Obito took out a sword and Ryu did as well. Showing his dragon sword. Obito drew a line in the sand, made from Volf's sandstorm._

_"You shall not pass beyond this point." Obito said masking his voice._

_Ryu dashed and attacked Obito. His attack was blocked. Obito caught Ryu off balance and believed at kick the send him back. Obito took his sword by it's short chain at the end of it's hilt and spun his sword. Ryu used his ninpo Art of the Wind Blades sending many blades at Obito who dodged. Obito taking his blade in the opposite hand, he charged Ryu._

_The two ninja fought evenly in the sandstorm. As the sandstorm lifted Obito tried another slash on Ryu, who blocked it. Obito's sword broke on contact. Caught off guard by this, he didn't notice Ryu come up on his blind side and hitting with a kick that sent him flying into the air. The dragon ninja hit him with the izuna drop but, Ryu felt something wrong. It felt like he didn't truly hit him with the attack. Obito slowly rose from the ground._

_"I hoped you wouldn't force me to do this Hayabusa." Obito said._

_Ryu saw parts of Obito's mask fall off. Ryu saw the sharingan in Obito's eyes. Obito disappears. Ryu shakes his head and continues on his path towards Volf._

* * *

_Kasumi and Obito had reached the cave behind Obito's old home. Obito surveyed the area to make sure they weren't followed. He let go of Kasumi's hand but, she did not. Kasumi's grip tightened._

"Let go." Obito said. "Your job is done. You have my thanks. Now return to Muramasa."

Kasumi shook her head. She could see the color of his eyes fading.

"I cannot." Kasumi said.

"The rest I can do alone." Obito said. "I'll be okay."

"I don't believe that." Kasumi said. "I'm coming with you."

"No." Obito said freeing his hand from Kasumi's grip.

Obito entered the cave alone. Obito's knowlage of the cave allowed him to traverse it quickly. It wasn't long before they were at Madara's old room. Obito took a deep breath before going inside.

The secrets of the Uchiha must remain a secret." Obito said.

Obito entered. He walked up to Madara's throne and pushed it to the side. The is a path hidden under the throne that leads to an ever deeper part of the cave. Obito walked down into it. It leads to a lab. There are jars filled with a strange liquid and a sharingan eyes.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Obito, if you are to finish your training then there is something else I must teach you." Madara said._

_"Like what, calligraphy, tea ceremonies, or things like that?" Obito said._

_"Eye surgery." Madara said. "I'll teach how to remove and preserve someone's eyes. Transplant eyes into another person. Also how to transplant eyes into yourself._

_"Excuse me." Obito said._

_"It has been passed down in the Uchiha clan for generations." Madara said. "Even before my time. The secrets of the sharingan must not fall into the wrong hands. It's our birthright and not someone's plaything. That's why when an Uchiha dies, we remove their eyes and keep them in storage."_

_"Your joking." Obito said._

_"There is another reason why I do this." Madara said. "Do you know about the only setback mangekyo sharingan has?"_

_"No." Obito said. "I didn't know it had one."_

_"Extending use of the mangekyo sharingan leads to blindness." Madara said. "The candle that burns twice as bright burns half as long. The amazing light that the mangekyo sharingan gives you cause you to go blind."_

_Obito locked down in shame. Then he remembered that when he met Madara he could still see._

_"Wait a second, if that's true then how come you could see when I met you?" Obito asked._

_"Observant aren't you." Madara said. "Because there is a cure. The true reason I collect sharingan eyes. You may not like it though."_

_"Tell me." Obito said._

_"The only cure is to transplant another pair on sharingan eyes into your own." Madara said. "With a new pair of eyes, your light becomes eternal. The closer the bond is to you. The more power you receive. Your will never have to worry about going blind again."_

_"Is that the only way?" Obito said._

_"It is." Madara said._

_"I'll learn the process." Obito said. "But I'll never need to use it."_

_"You say that now." Madara said._

* * *

Obito lit the candles and placed them around the table. He looked till he found his brother's eyes. He wasn't surprised the Madara he found them. He took the jars and placed them on the table. He placed his hands on the table and his eyes started to water.

"Brother can you hear me." Obito said out loud. "Shisui, please down look down on me for doing this. I can't afford to use my eyes. Not now. Lend me your power. Lend me your light."

Obito wiped the tears from and started the surgery. He transplanted Shisui's eyes into his own. After wrapping bandages around his eyes, he rested on the table.

He found himself in a room covered in darkness.

"You said you loved me and that you would do anything for me." He heard Ayane say. "But all you care about is your clan. You made me a promise but, you broke that promise. Do I mean nothing to you, All that time we spent together. Was it all a lie?"

"No." Obito said. "It's complitcated."

"Love isn't complicated." Ayane said. "Either you love them or you don't. You make sacrifices for your loved ones. You make time to see your loved ones. I was willing to do that for you. But you're not."

"Ayane, please try to understand." Obito said. "It's not like that. I love you. I risked my life for you. I nearly died for you. I was wiling to make the ultimate sacrifice for you."

"What have you done for me lately?" Ayane countered. "I'm sorry I have to cancel our date but, my clan needs me. You can say whatever you want. You can bring up the past all you like. Because that's where you live, in the past. You want to make things like they were. Not like how things are. Your family died but, you can't acceppt that. Whenever we fight you bring up what you have done. Never what you're going to do. Fuck you."

Obito drops to his knees.

"I can change Ayane." Obito said. "Please don't leave me. I'm begging you. Whatever you want, it's yours. The clan, a necklace or the world. It's yours. I can give it to you."

"That's my point." Ayane said. "I don't want the world. I don't want your clan or a new necklace. I want you. But you can't give me that, can you? Just more neglect and heartache. Goodbye Obito"

"Ayane, don't go." Obito screamed. "Ayane please. Ayane. AYANE."

Obito woke up and took the bandges off. He found the earring he got Ayane for her on the birthday before his "death". The earring was supposed to represent no matter how far apart they were, as long as they wore the earrings they would always be together. Obito reached for his right ear incase it was his. It wasn't

* * *

Ryu rushed over to Muramasa's shop. Muramasa is getting ready to close for the night. He sees Hayabusa enter and gets down from his ladder.

"The dragon ninja, how may I help you?" Muramasa said.

"I stopped my your home, I didn't see Kasumi or Obito." Ryu said. "Do you know where they went?"

"Ah, she left me a note." Muramasa said. "It said that she was going to help Obito with something. She didn't say when she is going to return."

"I see." Ryu said.

Hayate and Ayane entered the shop.

"We got your message." Hayate said. "Is something wrong?"

Ryu nodded.

"Lisa Hamilton tracked me down." Ryu said. "She said that Obito may be in trouble."

"Obito…" Ayane said.

"She said that a ghost from the past is after him." Ryu said. "He's not where I left him."

Ayane remember what happened in the forest. She rushed out of the shop and headed for the Black Spider Village. Hayate tired to go after her but, Ryu stopped him.

"She can take care of herself." Ryu said then turned to Muramasa. "You spoke about a man named Madara. You said he suffered the same fate as Obito. What happened to him?""He was exiled from the clan." Muramasa said. "He returned to reclaim his seat of power but, Madara was defeated in that battle. Some say he died that day. Others say that he survived and plotted his revenge. the only certain thing is that his body was never found."

"Why was he exiled?" Hayate said.

"He went mad." Muramasa said "They believe he was unfit to lead the clan anymore. even his own clan members turned against him. The clan voted Jorogumo the new overlord. He made Madara his advisor but, after an attempt on Jorogumo's life. He exiled Madara.

"Did Madara go blind?" Ryu said.

"No, he didn't." Muramasa said. "He tried my treatments but, none worked. Saddened by the realization that his light would be forever sealed. He went outside and cursed the heavens for their cruelty. Then he found a cave. When he came out, he was cured."

Ryu and Hayate looked at each other.

"Thank you Muramasa." Ryu said as he and Hayate left.

* * *

Kasumi who was still waiting outside of the cave, spotted Ayane when she dropped down.

"Ayane, what are you doing here?" Kasumi asked.

"I should be the one asking you that." Ayane said. "Stand aside."

Ayane walked towards the cave. Kasumi got in her way.

"I cannot let you go in." Kasumi said spreading her arms.

"I'm going to say this to you one more time." Ayane said. "Stand aside."

Kasumi shook her head. Ayane put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Kasumi isn't usaully like this. It only confirmed her suspicions that Obito is inside. She had to see him.

"Let me through." Ayane demanded.

"I cannot." Kasumi said.

Ayane moved into a fighting stance.

"I'll beat you if I have to." Ayane said.

"Come then." Kasumi said.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Obito continued to follow Genshin. Even after his transformation into a greater fiend. After his third and thought to be last encounter with Ryu Hayabusa, Genshin was struck down by the dragon ninja. Elizebet believing that Genshin's loyalty to the fiends should be rewarded, so he turned him into a greater fiend. Genshin with his newfound power followed the dragon ninja into the underworld for one last fight._

_Genshin fought_ hard_ against Ryu but, Ryu proved to be too strong. With the true dragon sword in hand a cut down the overlord of the Black Spider Clan once more. Genshin fell into a pool of blood unable to get up.___

_"Are you there, dragon ninja?" Genshin said. "All grows dark, and silent. I have stained my name. I have fought with all of my being. All to forge a future for the Black Spider Clan. I have no regrets. Just as you have pursued a cause greater than yourself, so too have I."_

_Genshin grip tighten on his sword._

_"Come out Tobi." Genshin said._

_Obito entered the room. Genshin raised his sword._

_"Tobi, take my cursed blade." Genshin said. "It's up to you, to lead the clan in my place. Lead them well."_

_Obito took the Blade of the Archfiend. When he did Genshin released his grip on the sword and died. Obito looked at the sword._

_"Genshin.." Ryu said._

_"Absolutly useless." Elizebet said standing over Genshin's body. "I gave you the everlasting life of a fiend and you threw it away."_

_Elizebet kicked Genshin's body._

_"Undone by pathetic sentimentality." Elizebet said._

_"Even in death, you could never understand him." Obito said pointing the Blade of the Archfiend at Elizebet._

_Ryu Hayabusa watched as Obito killed the queen of the greater fiends with his former adversary's sword. He turned to the dragon ninja._

_"You probrably knew him better than I ever did." Obito said. "The Black Spider Clan will no longer hunt you. You have my word."_

_Obito picked up Genshin's body and left._

* * *

Ayane finally gained the upper hand on Kasumi and knocked her down. Ayane then made her way to the cave but, when she reached the entrance. She found a kunai at her throat.

"Don't take another step." Kasumi said.

"I would watch out, myself if I were you." Ayane said pointing her own kunai at Kasumi.

"Where you this close with Eliot?" Kasumi whispered.

"I get as close as I want to." Ayane said. "What Obito doesn't know, won't kill him."

"Enough." Obito said disarming both girls of their weapons.

"Obito…" Both girls said.

Obito turned to Ayane.

"Do you love me?" Obito asked.

"I do." Ayane said. "Always have, always will."

"Remember the earring I gave you for your birthday." Obito said.

"It's my most treasured possession." Ayane said. "I wear it always. Wherever I go, I keep it with me."

"Where is it?" Obito said.

"Right here." Ayane said reaching for her left ear.

Only it wasn't there. Ayane checked her person. She couldn't find it. She looked at Obito who was holding it.

"You found it." Ayane said. "Where was it?"

"Most prized possession huh." Obito said glaring at her. "Can't mean that much to you if you can lose it so easily."

Ayane felt a chill down her spine.

"Let me explain." Ayane said as she started to cry. "I made a mistake."

"I don't want to hear it." Obito said pointing to his ear showing he's still wearing his. "I may have been selfish at times. I may not have given you the attention you wanted at times. But I never stopped believing in us. I always thought no matter how much crap we go through, we still be together."

"Obito, let me explain." Ayane said. "It's not what you think. Let's go somewhere and talk about it in private. Please give me a chance to explain. "

"Save it." Obito said as Kasumi came to his side.

"Your were still Tobi then." Ayane tried to explain. "He was so kind. One thing lead to another. Even when you returned, he was a shoulder to cry on when you couldn't be. Don't do this."

Kasumi looked up at Obito and nudged him. Obito looked at Kasumi.

"Let's get out of here." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, let's go." Obito and Kasumi turned to leave.

"Obito, I love you." Ayane said.

"Do you?" Obito said.

Kasumi took Obito's hand and they left. As they left Hayabusa and Hayate arrived. Seeing Ayane's trembling form the went to her.

"Are you alirght." Hayate asked.

Ayane just shook her head and cried in her half-brother's arms. Ryu looked up to the cheery blossoms in the sky.

"I fear we are too late." Ryu said.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't consider it a crossover because I'm putting some elements of Naruto into the Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden story. It's not like when worlds collide or something like that. Obito is my favorite character in Naruto. Yeah, I said it. It's hard to be a Obito fan in Naruto. It's character is wasting away over there. I mean when you break down his character he's pedophile obsessed with a 12-year-old girl who friend zoned him. So I used his character here with some changes. With that out of the way, Thank you to all readers. I love you and please review.


End file.
